


Gross Florida Man is Gross

by ConfusedKain



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Insults, Knifeplay, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedKain/pseuds/ConfusedKain
Summary: Ghostface gets off on big steppies.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Gross Florida Man is Gross

**Author's Note:**

> IDK man, headcanons are weird when you have a gremlin like Danny Johnson living in your brain RENT FREE for literal WEEKS.
> 
> I needed to write this out or I was going to go insane. Now someone evict this bastard out of my head before I take a icepick to it.

There it was amongst the dry, dusty draft of the desert town came an odd mix of an odor. It was almost too easy as the waft of watered down cologne tickled your nostrils. Between the pumping generator and the grit of sand under your feet, it stood out like a sore thumb. Much like how you suddenly felt realizing you were all alone, with your back turned to the only exit to the upstairs room of the abandoned saloon. A chill rolled down your spine as you stopped pulling the needed lever on the generator in front of you. You needed to steel yourself to peer over your shoulder, and it took so much. Then ever so slowly, you quarter turned to check the doorway.

Nothing.

Figuring it was just your nerves you sighed quietly and turned back to the generator, only to be greeted by a ghastly face beside you. Needless you say, you nearly jumped out of your skin, tumbling backward away from your unwelcome guest. The guest, The Ghostface, stood promptly keeping an eye on you through those sad looking mask eyes and gave a good strong kick to the generator.

Something boiled inside your gut as you watched the machine spark and sputter after taking that beating. You've been sneaking around this town for what seemed like an hour, alone, working on these things to make an escape.. and now after all of this time, on the last one, he finds you just to do this. As he stepped closer, no doubt to be within better murdering range, the knife held to his collar almost playfully, you snapped. 

You swung out your leg at his to knock him to his own ass and quickly clambered up to take the knife, jabbing it into the generators puttering gears. The generator choked and sputtered oil as the knife was rammed deep into the pistons, looking as if impossible to be removed by hand. With the fire burning in your eyes, you dropped down with all your weight, straddling and pinning the asshole killer down to the floor. The Ghostface let out a loud but muffled moan as you knocked the wind out of him.

Hands at what you thought were his throat, you clench down and started to rattle him, "Listen here you cheap, musty smelling, dime store Halloween costumed shit bag! Were you stalking me this. _Entire. Time_? **HUH**? Made me do. **All. That. Bull. Shit.** Just for you get your rocks off at the _last second_?" Stunned to say the least, said shit bag could only take hold of your wrists at some attempt to get your rage filled grip off his windpipe. 

"You slimy scum sucker! You rat fink bastard!-“ Every insult was accompanied by a raise then a hard thump of the back of his head to the floor, “ You basement dwelling fuckface! You-" What you thought were groans of pain with each hit to the floor, was wrong. In mid slam, you could clearly hear him under that cheap mask moan out, "Yes mommy." 

You stopped, trying to control your racing pulse as you glared down at that mask, but that something bubbling inside you told you not to keep your cool. This garbage man was there to kill you, why give him an inch? “T-the fuck did you just say to me?" you hissed and tightened your grip on his throat, which only got a rise out of the sick fuck. You felt him lift his hips, in turn lifting you (slightly) and grind his tenting pants groin against your ass. "H-harder mommy.." he somehow wheezed out.

Was he fucking you over with mind games or was he really enjoying this? Was that really his demented dick pressed against you or another knife? The fact that your brain had to think it over infuriated you. With one last slam of his head to the floor, you bolted up to your feet and without hesitation, slammed your boot down onto his crotch. He cried out in what seemed like agony, reaching out to grip at your ankle as you held your foot down and pushed his ass back to the floor. "As if you weren't disgusting enough! You gotta be like this!" you barked, nearly foaming at the mouth. It was enraging to feel him wriggle and make a pitiful attempts to grind against your boot sole.

"This what you want, you nasty Fuckface? Huh? You want this so badly?” you asked, putting more weight against the throbbing pulse of his cock. "Big spider mommy in the sky can’t get you off, HUH?” Him begging for it or not, it was either him or you getting out of this Hellhole today, and it was going to be you.

You took one, big, looming step up and brought it down onto his collarbone. Sadly you didn't snap it but the pain filled groaned that escaped that howling face mask was enough. "Get it over with, you whore!" you snarled, glowering down at him. You twisted your boot heel down into his trapped stiff prick, and how you hoped the zipper was cutting into him. 

The Ghostface panted and whimpered as he pawed with leather gloved hands up your leg. Every so often, after a struggle filled thrust against your digging heel, he'd choke out a "Yes mommy." or a "Please mommy." His grunts and wanting pleas grew louder and sloppier (wet even) under that mask. His grip grew tighter on your leg you could feel him trembling, he was close. "Huu hhhrr, y-yes mommy.. T-there!" He nearly tipped you over with his excessive humping of your boot, feeling his rounded, swollen cock head flick against the edge of your sole. The guttural moan that escaped him sent a chill down your spine, just like the one you first had before you got into this literal mess. He gave one last pant staining pumps before suddenly collapsing against the floor with a comical puff of dust.

You felt dirty enough already being there, but that took the cake.. Giving him a testing nudge to the ribs and upon not seeing him stir, you booked it. 'Fuck this shit, I'm out.' you think to yourself as you dashed out the door, down the hall and vaulted right over the second story railing to the dirt street below. Sure it was painful on the knees, but with the exit a stone throw away? Worth it. Once at the gate switch, you kept your eyes peeled for anything. The windows, the doors, a n y part of the saloon. As the gate alarm blared, your eyes remained unblinking to every nook and cranny around you.

Nothing.

Just before you turn to take your leave, you spotted him, that ghoul faced mask peering at you around the edge of the saloon's upper level. “Gross little fuck..” you growled and threw up the bird his way as you he had the balls left to give a small wave before you stomped your way out.

**Author's Note:**

> // If I left out any tags that should be listed please feel free to DM me here or on twitter (same handle) and I will gladly update the list.


End file.
